


YOU

by Ichi_namidairo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_namidairo/pseuds/Ichi_namidairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku mengagumi dirinya. Meskipun berkali-kali diabaikan itu tidaklah melunturkan perasaan itu padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU

You

Disclaimer :: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: Sasuke U. X Sakura H.

Rated :: T

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo's , EYD berantakan etc.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku. Kupandang sejenak sekeliling kelas. Mading, papan pengumuman dan meja…, semua sama. Kutarik nafasku perlahan, dan dengan berat kuhembuskan.

"Ohayou," sapaku pada kesunyian.

Perlahan aku menuju ke saklar pada sudut kelasku. Kemudian kutekan salah satu tombol disana. Klik. Terang, semua berubah menjadi terang. Manik emeraldku menatap sendu kearah salah satu meja ditengah kelas. Sebuah meja panjang, yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang. Kuhampiri meja yang berada pada deretan ketiga itu. Kutata jas hitam semi biru yang baru saja kupakai, kebentangkan dan aku sampirkan ke kursi, tempat dudukku. Sedangkan tas redbox ku, hanya kuletakkan di atas meja.

Salah satu tangan ku merogoh sebuah laci yang terletak di bawah meja. Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin menerpa wajahku. Angin-angin nakal yang menyeruak masuk dari celah ventilasi udara, yang terjejer rapi di dinding. Kusembunyikan kedua bola emeraldku dari kelopak mata sejenak. Perlahan aku mulai membukanya kembali. Senyumku mengembang. Kutarik nafas, dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Kenapa? Rasanya seolah berat?

Kutarik tanganku, dan mulai mendekatkan apa yang kuambil kearahku. Jari lentikku sesekali mulai menyisir tiap sisi rambut softpink kebanggaaku. Kuamati sejenak benda silinder berukuran 10 cm yang kugenggam ini. Warna biru mengkilatnya seolah memberikan kilauan tersendiri, salah satu ujungnya yang berwarna hitam masih berbentuk runcing. Kulirik kursi disebelahku, terbayang di otakku penghuni kursi berwarna coklat itu. Wajah tenang tanpa ekspresi, gumaman 'Hn', lirikan tajam, dan seulas senyuman tipis yang hampir kasat mata. Seolah-olah sudah meracuni fikiranku, yang sesak dan rindu akan kehadirannya. Pensil yang kugenggam ini, adalah pemberiannya. Pemberian sosok yang kupuja dan yang selalu kupikirkan.

Yaa… aku memang selalu memikirkannya.

Tamat / Lanjut?

A/N :: Minta kritikannya yaa, soalnya lagi belajar buat mendeskripsikan keadaan :D


End file.
